


System Error Code AH-12

by zenzeromante



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Actual Android Guy, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Wire Play
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: Homare vive la poesia con tutto il corpo. Si muove, mentre legge, con le mani, con le spalle, con il capo – e a confronto, la notte luminosa perde il suo fascino.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	System Error Code AH-12

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il COW-T (settimana 2, M1) con prompt **Detroit: Become Human AU**. C'è veramente poca dignità in questa fic, e ancor di meno nel corpo di chi la sta pubblicando

Guy risale dalla cantina con una bottiglia di Moscato rosso in mano. Si ferma nella cucina dei servitori e prende un calice con la pancia gonfia; lo pulisce, lo lucida, e poi stappa il vino con efficienza. Allora si lascia la stanza vuota alle spalle e continua il suo tragitto verso la hall d’ingresso, su per le scale a chiocciola, lungo il vasto corridoio del secondo piano. La sua unità ottica non coglie movimenti estranei. Lì c’è solo lui; l’unico rumore è quello dei suoi passi, attutiti dal tappeto pregiato sotto i suoi piedi, e accompagnati da una lenta sinfonia distante. È una voce – una voce che i suoi sensori percepiscono e riconoscono come la prima che abbia mai chiamato il suo nome.

Guy la segue come un comando. Percorre gli ultimi metri mancanti e giunge davanti all’unica porta socchiusa, la seconda alla sua destra. Vi entra in silenzio.

Lì, Homare lo aspetta in piedi di fronte alla grande finestra che dà sul giardino. Il suo sguardo è piegato verso il basso, sul libro bordeaux che tiene tra le mani, e la sua mente è lontana come lo è ogni volta che si perde a leggere poesie. Homare le recita ad alta voce e scandisce ogni verso e ogni strofa con il suo timbro vibrante, caricando ogni parola di emozioni che Guy tuttora non sa riconoscere. Quei sentimenti non sono presenti nel suo database. Sono anomalie uniche, ritrovate solo in Homare, interlacciate nella sua voce, nelle sue risa, nei suoi versi.

La prima volta che le ha sentite, Guy ha creduto di avere un malfunzionamento. Ora ne è convinto: è quella voce la causa della sua devianza. C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui Homare parla, nella sua vitalità, qualcosa di così intrinsecamente umano da obbligarlo ad ascoltare – e nell’ascoltare, _sentire_ , e non con i processori artificiali, ma con quella nuova sensibilità nata dentro di lui spontaneamente e coltivata con devozione dalla presenza di Homare al suo fianco.

Guy gli si avvicina. Versa del vino nel calice e lo appoggia insieme alla bottiglia sul settimino al loro fianco. Poi si volta verso Homare e resta a guardarlo.

Homare indossa una vestaglia color borgogna, simile a quella che Guy stesso è stato invitato ad indossare. Ma su Homare ha un aspetto diverso: su di lui si piega con più gentilezza giù per le sue spalle magre, si raccoglie con morbidezza sui suoi fianchi, e scivola giù sulle sue cosce come una carezza.

Una carezza. Guy conosce le carezze; così allunga le mani all’avanti e sfiora la vita di Homare così come la seta sfiora la sua pelle.

Homare sobbalza, sorpreso, e solleva lo sguardo sulla vetrata davanti a sé. La notte fuori è così cupa da rendere il loro riflesso vivido come uno specchio; così Homare riesce a cogliere l’immagine di Guy, in piedi dietro di lui, le mani sui suoi fianchi.

L’immagine deve piacergli, perché Homare sorride e chiude il libro senza pensarci oltre.

«Già di ritorno?» chiede.

Guy annuisce brevemente. «Ti ho portato il vino» dice, e afferra il calice alla sua sinistra per allungarlo ad Homare. Lui avvolge le dita affusolate su quelle di Guy, in un ringraziamento silenzioso, prima di portarsi il bicchiere alla bocca.

Homare prende un sorso. Piega il capo all’indietro, sfiorando il naso di Guy con i capelli, e scopre la gola pallida alla luna. I raggi argentei brillano chiari contro la sua pelle esposta e gettano ombre profonde sulle magre conche delle sue clavicole, sul lento movimento del suo pomo d’Adamo. Guy resta a fissarne il su-e-giù con attenzione, finché Homare non allontana il calice dalle proprie labbra e si lascia andare in un sospiro soddisfatto.

«Com’è?» chiede allora Guy.

È una domanda sciocca, ma Homare la soppesa con interesse, ruotando il polso e lasciando ondeggiare il vino dentro al calice.

«Dovresti provarlo anche tu» dice dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.

Guy si domanda se quel _dovresti_ sia un comando o un suggerimento. «Il mio corpo non è programmato per cibi umani.»

«Ma _puoi_ assaggiarli se lo desideri, no?»

«Sì» dice Guy con un breve cenno del capo.

Homare sorride allo specchio. «Allora te lo chiedo diversamente» dice, e gli allunga il calice da sopra la spalla in un invito. « _Vuoi_ provarlo?»

Guy non ha motivo di rifiutare. Così afferra il bicchiere e prende un breve sorso.

Le sue papille reagiscono nell’immediato, facendo scattare i recettori dentro di lui. Nell’istante successivo il suo sistema ha richiamato tutte le informazioni presenti nel suo database: l’annata di produzione, il vigneto d’origine, la gradazione alcolica e il processo usato per la creazione, produzione, conservazione.

«Com’è?» chiede allora Homare.

Guy gli restituisce il bicchiere. «Asciutto» prova a dire. «Sa di sottobosco.»

«Ma questo è ciò che sei stato programmato per dire» risponde Homare, inclinando appena il capo. « _Tu_ cosa ne pensi?»

Guy è costretto a fermarsi un attimo. È un android: non è stato progettato per pensare, per avere gusti, per avere opinioni. Eppure, da qualche tempo a quella parte qualcosa si è modificato dentro di lui. E la causa è proprio quella: sono le domande di Homare a fargli scavare più a fondo, a spingerlo ad andare oltre gli algoritmi matematici che guidano ogni sua azione, ad aiutarlo a decidere se qualcosa gli piace o meno. Tutto ciò è ridicolo: un errore di sistema che non dovrebbe esserci, ma che nonostante tutto c’è e vibra di rosso intenso come gli avvisi d’allarme che risuonano dentro di lui.

Il piccolo cerchio a LED sulla sua tempia brilla di giallo.

«Forse è ancora presto per rispondere» dice allora Homare, appoggiandosi al suo petto con la schiena. È un metodo di conforto, per gli umani: cercare contatto, offrirselo a vicenda. «Pensaci su, sì?»

Guy annuisce, immobile, mentre Homare torna a distrarsi con il vino. La sua mente viaggia veloce, passando da un pensiero all’altro con rapidità—una rapidità simile a quella di Guy, capace di rielaborare infiniti calcoli in brevi secondi, e al contempo completamente diversa. Perché Homare è vivo, palpitante; quello è tutto frutto del suo cervello, coltivato da anni di letture ed esperienze, e non assemblato da un braccio meccanico.

A volte Guy non riesce a seguirlo. Ma ci prova lo stesso, guardandolo.

Homare prende un sorso di vino, poi posa il calice sul davanzale. Il libro di poesie è già aperto nella sua mano. Homare lo sfoglia in silenzio per qualche istante, poi solleva lo sguardo verso il vetro e soppesa un attimo l’immagine davanti a sé.

Guy corruccia le sopracciglia in un’espressione confusa.

«Leggi tu» dice Homare, allegro.

«La poesia è complicata» risponde Guy dopo un breve silenzio. «Non la capisco.»

«Allora è tempo di imparare.» Lo dice con tanta vivacità, con tanta intensità, che Guy non può far altro che acconsentire.

Così Homare solleva il libro all’altezza del suo viso e Guy comincia a leggere. «Cammino per lunghe notti,» recita, il tono rigido e inflessibile come gli annunci del telegiornale «tra le tracce di luna e di stelle, nel sentiero che tu...»

Il corpo di Homare si scioglie in una risata delicata. Guy lo sente vibrare contro il proprio petto, lì dove Homare è ormai completamente appoggiato, con il capo piegato all’indietro sulla sua spalla.

«Sei toppo teso» gli dice Homare. Ha il viso aperto in un sorriso, un gentile scherno d’affetto decorato dal rossore alle guance. «La poesia va assaporata, non... letta come un foglio delle istruzioni.»

«Prosegui tu» dice Guy. Ha fatto del suo meglio, ma ha ancora molto da imparare. «Voglio ascoltarti.»

Allora Homare gli poggia le nocche delle dita sotto il mento e gli fa sollevare lo sguardo verso il cielo. «Guarda su» dice, indicando la luna. «Se non sai di cosa si parla, non puoi capirne il significato.»

Guy annuisce, e ascolta.

Homare vive la poesia con tutto il corpo. Si muove, mentre legge, con le mani, con le spalle, con il capo – e a confronto, la notte luminosa perde il suo fascino. Guy conosce la luna: nel suo database riposano i dati delle sue componenti, i secoli di studi scientifici; e se la guarda può ammirarne la brillantezza, capirne e apprezzarne il valore simbolico. Ma la luna resta statica, a differenza di Homare. Perché Homare è vivo, vivo in ogni suo gesto, in ogni sua parola, e ogni suo momento è unico, in un modo che Guy può solo imitare, senza molto successo.

Così guarda Homare dalla vetrata della finestra. Lo vede prendere un respiro tra una frase e l’altra, girare una pagina per cercare il continuo di una strofa; soffermarsi su una metafora per spiegargli il significato, e fermarsi, subito dopo, per prendere un sorso di vino. Dallo specchio davanti a sé, Guy vede le sue labbra muoversi, umide per il vino, lucide per i raggi della luna—e qualcosa in lui lo spinge a muoversi e toccarlo.

Guy sposta la mano lungo il suo fianco. Homare non si ferma, ma si agita appena sotto di lui in un invito a Guy familiare. Ciò lo convince a muoversi ancora. Scivola con le dita sulla stoffa morbida della sua vestaglia, risalendo con le mani verso l’alto, lungo i suoi fianchi, e con attenzione si stringe alla sua vita.

Guy non è stato programmato per toccare gli umani – solo studiarli e servirli a distanza. Ma ora Homare è tra le sue mani e il suo corpo è snello, così tanto da sembrare delicato, e Guy non sa come dosare la forza.

Fa un tentativo: affonda con le dita nella sua carne e si ferma solo quando lo sente incespicare in un richiamo.

«Ti è piaciuta?» chiede Homare.

Guy si ferma un attimo a pensare. Lascia che le strofe recitate da Homare si ripetano nuovamente nella sua mente, tentando di analizzarle come si analizza un codice cifrato, ma presto è costretto a scuotere il capo. «C’è un’alta probabilità che la poesia non faccia per me» gli dice.

«Sciocchezze,» risponde Homare, il tono cantilenante ma convinto «la poesia è per tutti.»

Allora Guy non può far altro che chiedere: «Puoi ripeterla ancora?».

Homare lo fa, senza rabbia e senza rancore, e torna con lo sguardo sul suo libro.

Guy si muove seguendo la musicalità delle sue parole. Si spinge con le mani verso il basso, questa volta, e con le dita scivola sulla cintura di stoffa che tiene chiusa la vestaglia. Il nodo è lento; a Guy basta tirare appena un capo e la cintura si scioglie, strappando ad Homare un sussulto sorpreso.

La sua mano corre ad aggrapparsi al polso di Guy.

«Caro,» lo richiama divertito «ti vedo un po’ distratto.»

«Sì» dice Guy. Nella vetrata di fronte a lui, il riflesso della sua LED brilla di un giallo intenso. «Ma ti prego,» aggiunge «continua. La tua voce mi aiuta.»

«Ti aiuta?» chiede Homare. È interrogativo ma attento, anche mentre con le dita scivola lungo il polso di Guy, giù per il dorso della sua mano, e sfiora con i polpastrelli i cavi tra le sue dita. Guy le schiude appena, e Homare ci si incastra in mezzo con le proprie. «E come?»

Guy stringe le dita di Homare tra le sue. «C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui parli» dice. «Quando il senso delle parole mi sfugge, tu...» Corruccia le sopracciglia. «Tu le riempi di significato.»

«È il mio lavoro in quanto poeta» dice Homare con fierezza. E poi, con ancora più orgoglio di prima, sorridendo: «E in quanto tuo compagno».

Guy abbassa lo sguardo sulla vetrata. Sul ventre di Homare, nudo e liscio e pallido, le loro mani riposano l’una sull’altra. Non potrebbero essere più diverse: quella di Guy, di una perfezione artificiale e costruita, e quella di Homare, colorata da una somma di piccole imperfezioni naturali, spontanee, umane. Ad unirle c’è solo un dettaglio: una banda dorata che decora gli anulari di entrambi.

È ancora una sensazione nuova. Il peso fisico dell’anello è nullo; ma Guy lo sente gravare dentro di sé. È una costante presenza, il ricordo di una promessa ricambiata, ufficiale e infinita: il desiderio di essere uniti, anche se i suoi algoritmi glielo vietano.

Guy è nato come un servo privo di coscienza, senza capacità o desiderio di scegliere, guidato solo dai comandi dei suoi padroni. Ma il suo padrone – il suo primo e il suo ultimo – gli sempre dato solo un unico ordine: essere vivo. Dire no, quando vuole dire no; piangere, anche senza lacrime; guardare i fiori, e riconoscerne la bellezza.

È stato fortunato, Guy lo sa. Ha trovato qualcuno capace di considerarlo un suo pari nonostante il divario che li separa; qualcuno di così umano da condividere la sua umanità con lui.

Guy si porta la mano di Homare alla bocca e gli bacia con delicatezza il dorso. Homare si agita in una risata deliziata, un suono che rimbomba nella stanza e nelle sue orecchie—e che si smorza, subito dopo, quando Homare volta il capo e si posa con le labbra su quelle di Guy.

Il primo bacio a stampo lascia spazio ad un secondo, un terzo, e poi un quarto e un quinto, e lì Homare sospira, rilassandosi completamente tra le sue braccia, e Guy perde il conto. Comincia a prestare attenzione ad altre cose: al modo in cui Homare lo invita, schiudendo le labbra; a come lo sfiora con la lingua, cercando la sua; a come si stringe più forte alla sua mano, guidandola verso il basso sul suo stesso petto.

È solo allora che si staccano.

Homare è ora appoggiato a lui con un fianco, la vestaglia aperta, la pelle bagnata dalla luna. I raggi fiochi scivolano suoi muscoli asciutti, giù per la piega gentile dei suoi fianchi, lungo la snella linea V che invita Guy a spingersi ancora più in basso, e—prima che possa fermarsi, con la mano libera scivola sulla sua pelle, giù per il suo ventre, e affonda con le dita tra le sue cosce.

«La luna ti dona» dice in un sussurro. Homare sospira, piegando il capo all’indietro, e gli offre la gola pallida, lo scrigno che protegge la sua voce.

Guy la bacia anche se non è programmato per farlo. È un istinto spontaneo, quello di toccare Homare, di sentire il suo odore più vicino; tracciare i sentieri delle sue vene con la lingua e seguirne i percorsi tra la manciata di nei sparsi sulla sua spalla, ormai libera dalla vestaglia.

Homare sussulta appena e Guy lo prende come una richiesta. Si sposta nuovamente verso l’alto, lungo il lato della sua gola, sulla curva della mascella, e si sofferma con le labbra sul lobo del suo orecchio.

Lì, Homare sospira e mormora un breve: «Sì, lì».

Guy esegue l’ordine. E continua ad eseguirlo anche mentre Homare, una mano ancora intrecciata alla sua, lo guida all’insù dai propri fianchi, sul proprio sterno, all’altezza del suo petto; e mentre Guy continua ad accarezzarlo, stringendo la sua erezione nel proprio palmo, usando la mano libera per stimolare la sua areola, Homare si spinge con la mano dietro di sé, sotto la nuca di Guy, e sfiora con dita gentili il suo collo alla ricerca della sua presa elettrica.

Guy si irrigidisce, una reazione in lui inculcata, ma ritira la pelle sintetica per liberare il portellino d’ingresso. Poi Homare si spinge con i polpastrelli sul lucchetto e lo schiude, liberando all’aria la matassa di cavi intrecciati che formano le sue vertebre.

La sensazione è terrorizzante ed elettrificante al tempo stesso. Nessuno, se non i macchinari che gli hanno dato origine, si sono mai avventurati lì dentro; eppure ora i polpastrelli di Homare si muovono dentro di lui, percorrendo i sentieri dei cavi, premendosi contro gli ingressi lasciati vuoti da spinotti mancanti—e quando Guy si agita, stringendo più forte la carne viva di Homare tra le proprie mani, le dita di Homare si contraggono e affondano nell’intricata rete di cavi incastonati al suo scheletro.

Homare li tira piano, rigirandoseli tra le dita, e Guy avverte i jack ruotare nei loro fori, strusciare metallo contro metallo, in uno stridire ritmico che accompagna il caos di allarmi – _errore! errore! errore!_ – che agitano i suoi circuiti, inviando lunghe vibrazioni giù per la sua schiena, tra le vertebre artificiali che ora tremano come il petto di Homare.

Guy emette un lungo verso metallico e cede con il capo all’avanti; affonda dritto nella gola di Homare e la bacia. Ogni movimento è estenuante – quando china la testa, Homare si spinge ancora più a fondo dentro la sua gola. Guy lo avverte appena dietro il palato, sulla base della lingua conficcata nella sua faringe sintetica, lì dove le dita di Homare si spingono ripetutamente dentro di lui, seguendo i movimenti della mano di Guy sulla sua erezione. E quando Guy ruota il polso, Homare sussulta e si incurva, e nel farlo scivola con le dita e si impiglia in un cavo, e prende una breve scossa elettrica.

Il gemito che gli sfugge, incontrollato, manda Guy in corto circuito.

All’improvviso tutto è nero e spento, tranne la pompa di thirium che pulsa dentro di lui, soffiando sangue blu dentro le sue vene, giù per le sue giunture, fino alle terminazioni dei suoi sensori di percezione. Essi riprendono a funzionare lentamente, prima in un leggero ronzio, poi con sempre più intensità, finché la voce di Homare non penetra nella nube confusa degli errori di sistema.

«Guy. _Guy_ » lo chiama Homare, ed è allarmato e teso e tremante. «Resta con me.»

Guy si sforza di concentrarsi su di lui, sul suo ventre contratto, sulla sua erezione gonfia e arrossata. La copre con le dita e si muove su di essa rapidamente, premendo una forte pressione sul suo fianco per spingerlo all’avanti, farlo crollare con la fronte contro la finestra. Lì Homare singhiozza di piacere, e Guy si piega sopra di lui, premendosi contro la sua schiena, per lasciargli nuovo accesso al suo collo.

Le dita di Homare tornano dentro di sé. Sono unte di olio e sudore, e scivolano tra i suoi cavi, tra le sue giunture, strusciandosi contro le sue pareti, infilandosi sotto le placche dei suoi muscoli sintetici e lo scheletro metallico con fare sempre più insistente.

Come le sue richieste. «Guy» inizia Homare, ma la sua voce muore sul principio di un gemito quando Guy gli lecca il lato della gola e ruota con il pollice contro la sua punta arrossata. «Ho bisogno—»

«Sì.»

«Dammi—»

Guy scivola con la mano libera giù per la sua schiena, tra i suoi glutei, e si spinge con due dita dentro di lui.

Homare si scioglie in lunghi singhiozzi di piacere mentre Guy si muove dentro di lui così come Homare si muove dentro di sé, e non molto dopo il suo corpo si tende, si contorce, e si accascia contro la finestra, tremante e senza forze.

Guy lo sorregge e lo fa rilassare contro di sé. Homare ritira le dita dal suo collo e si riposa con il capo contro la sua spalla, la testa leggera e ciondolante.

Impiega qualche attimo a riprendersi, ma a Guy non dispiace – non mentre Homare sfiora gentile il suo avambraccio, ora più sensibile, ancora ronzante per il sovraccarico di energia.

«Sei bollente» mormora Homare, la voce strascicata, ebbra.

«È possibile che—»

Homare spalanca gli occhi, mentre Guy si zittisce e torna a prestare attenzione agli avvisi in rosso che continuano a lampeggiare nel suo sistema. C’è un cavo fuori posto che disturba il suo processore vocale, rendendo la sua voce vibrante come una corda di metallo; e il suo termoregolatore sta ancora tentando di controllare le sue valvole, mandate in panna dal corto circuito, ancora vivido e vibrante dentro di lui. Dev’essere quella la causa del suo surriscaldamento.

Guy si assicura che Homare sia stabile sulle gambe, prima di sporgere una mano dietro la propria nuca e sistemare il cavo fuori posto. C’è un ronzio nell’aria, e poi Guy si schiarisce la gola, e la sua voce torna normale.

Homare lo guarda affascinato.

«Mostrami la mano.»

Guy gliela offre—e si irrigidisce.

«Va bene così» mormora Homare. Con dita ancora tremanti, si muove sul polso di Guy, giù per il suo dorso, tra le sue dita, ora pallide e bianche. La sua pelle sintetica si è ritratta; ora al suo posto resta solo la distesa di plastica che copre il suo scheletro artificiale e i suoi cavi elettrici.

Dovrebbe essere spaventoso – il simbolo della sua mancata umanità – ma Homare lo studia con interesse, non scientifico ma artistico, e forse affettuoso. Sembra volerlo conoscere più a fondo, scavare sotto la superficie e spogliarlo delle sue misure di protezione.

«Da giovane,» comincia Homare dopo qualche attimo di insolito silenzio «ero convinto di essere un macchinario. Un android, come te.» Ride, ma è una risata priva della sua solita vitalità. «Pensavo di non avere sentimenti—no, pensavo di essere stato creato così, come una delle tante macchine senza emozioni. Ma ora guardo te e mi rendo conto di quanto stessi sbagliando.»

Guy inclina appena il capo. Homare deve comprendere la sua confusione perché sorride, guardandolo in viso.

«Sei vivo» dice Homare. «E provi emozioni tanto quanto me. Non penso che siamo sbagliati. Né tu né io.»

Guy non sa come rispondere. Vuole che Homare abbia ragione, vuole poter stare al suo fianco come un suo simile, ma dentro di lui continua a battere un cuore di metallo.

Anche se ad Homare non sembra interessare. «Ti piace la luna?» chiede invece.

Guy risponde senza pensarci. «Sì.»

«E il vino?»

«No.»

«Ed io?»

Guy ci pensa su. _Piacere_ è una parola debole, se è la stessa con la quale si riferisce alla luna e rifiuta il vino. Ma per quanto il vocabolario nella sua testa sia pieno di termini e frasi, nessuna di esse sembra comunicare ciò che Homare provoca dentro di lui.

Così Guy fa l’unica cosa che è in grado di fare: gli offre il suo palmo esposto, nudo e coperto di plastica, e lo poggia con delicatezza su quello di Homare. Lascia che le loro dita si tocchino finché le loro mani non coincidono, un polpastrello sull’altro: la pelle pulsante di Homare su quella sintetica di Guy.

«È così che comunicate tra android?» chiede Homare.

Guy annuisce. «Possiamo condividere pensieri ed immagini con un semplice tocco.»

«Beh,» dice Homare, allegro come un bambino «io non posso farlo, ma questo»—indica le loro mani, unite l’una contro l’altra—«questo mi piace.»

Guy incastra le dita a quelle di Homare e pensa che, tutto sommato, il messaggio sia arrivato lo stesso.

Restano così per qualche minuto: Homare con lo sguardo verso il cielo notturno, Guy con un braccio attorno alla sua vita; le loro mani intrecciate, le dita che si sfiorano in un silenzioso contatto.

Poi, senza avviso, Homare rabbrividisce.

«Hai freddo» dice Guy. Non è una domanda: la temperatura di Homare si è abbassata e il suo corpo si è riempito di pelle d’oca. Guy lo sfiora con dita attente, spostandosi sul suo stomaco, giù per i ciuffi rossicci che gli decorano il ventre, e Homare trema di nuovo, non più per il freddo. «Per ora dovremmo pulirti.»

«E poi continuiamo?» chiede Homare.

Guy lo guarda per un lungo istante. Il modo in cui Homare ricambia il suo sguardo è terrificante e spettacolare al tempo stesso: Homare guarda lui – non l’android, non il mostro artificiale, ma _lui_ : Guy, la persona – e non solo lo guarda, ma cerca nel suo sguardo le risposte, così come Guy cerca le sue nel viso di Homare.

Qualcosa dentro di sé gli dice di non essere l’unico deviante in quella stanza. Ma se ciò li rende alla pari, allora a Guy non dispiace.

«E poi continuiamo» conferma.

Homare sorride vittorioso.


End file.
